


The Betrayed Stark

by Avivastef



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Clint & Percy friendship, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, F/M, M/M, Nick Fury is an idiot, Other, Percy is Betrayed, Percy is a Dork, Percy joins SHIELD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Sally is dead, Tony is a dad, We hate Annabeth, Yassen Gregorovich randomly shows up, canon events, demigod avengers, disowned demigods, disowned percy jackson, tony is an uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivastef/pseuds/Avivastef
Summary: Percy Jackson's life falls apart when a boy by the name of Devin Clark makes his way to Camp Half Blood. Broken and betrayed Percy leaves to live with his mom. But his happiness is cut short when Sally and Paul die in an accident. With no one to turn to Percy turns to his uncle whom he hadn't spoken to in years.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Percy Jackson, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Percy Jackson & Morgan Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 2012. Percy stood on his knees in middle of the Olympian throne room, hands tied tightly behind his back, tuning out the world. Who would've thought that Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Two Time Savior of Olympus would be accused of a crime that he had never done? Certainly not him, but everyone else believed it. What was his crime? That's a funny story. A new camper Devin Clark a son of Apollo spread lies about Percy Jackson working with the enemy. 

Complete bullshit.

One by one his friends started to leave him starting with the new campers. They believed Devin right away.

"Don't worry" Annabeth had told him "You still have us"

But the 'us' was gone sooner than expected. Jason was first, then Piper, then Leo, then Frank, then Hazel, and finally Annabeth. 

After their betrayal and Annabeth's unfaithfulness Percy mostly kept to himself staying in his cabin most of the time. Hardly eating at all. He figured he'd go live with his mom and Paul; it was always an option to him. 

The news reached the gods and they believed that Percy Jackson Savior of Olympus and bearer of a million other titles had betrayed them. They ordered him to be brought to Olympus to be executed. 

So here he was in the throne room completely engulfed in his thoughts. Who cared anyway? He didn't care if he died. He'd see everyone in Elysium. He didn't have anything to live for. Well he had his mom...and his uncle but he doesn't talk about him.

He looked up when someone cleared his throat.

Zeus was looking at him expectantly "well?" he spoke clearly irritated.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention can you repeat that?" Percy asked in total seriousness.

Zeus growled but said... "you have been sentenced to death for your treason. Anything to say?"

"No, go ahead kill me, smite me with your master bolt for all I care. I'm fine as long as I'm off Olympus"

"Before we do that" Zeus smirked evilly "Poseidon disown your son"

Now that Percy wasn't expecting at all, like that wasn't even in his mind. Percy watched as his father nodded and spoke.

"I, Lord Poseidon, God of the Sea, hereby declare on the River Styx, that I disown Perseus Jackson as my son, he shall have no contact what-so-ever"

Thunder boomed. The oath was sealed. Percy felt tears sting his eyes, but refused to show weakness right now"

"Right" Zeus spoke cheerfully "That said and done you are to die for your treason"

He raised his master bolt pointed it at Percy and fired. Percy expected death closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but it never came. He looked up to find the throne room frozen and Hades looming over him.

"Come on we don't have much time the effects will wear off soon." Hades exclaimed hurriedly

"Why are you helping me?" Percy questioned incredulously.

"Because I know you didn't do it" he stated simply "Now go, get away from here they will think you're dead. Run"

Hades pushed him towards the elevator and bid him fair well then returned to the throne room. 

Percy was so shell shocked on the way done it took him the entire elevator ride which was like ten minutes to regain his senses. He stepped out onto the sidewalk outside the Empire State Building and hailed a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked

"156 17th avenue, it's on the corner of 41st street and 42nd street, the apartments"

"Okay" 

The ride past in silence, Percy looked out of the window to see the City That Never Sleeps in its fullest. He arrived at his destination a short while later.

"That'll be $15" the driver stated checking the monitor

"Sure thing" Percy replied taking out a 20 "keep the change"

"Thank you, sir" the driver smiled. Percy just nodded his head and stepped out.

Percy entered the building and went over to the clerk at the desk. "hi, I'm Sally Jackson's son you know the lady who lives on floor 3 I was wondering if I could have access to my apartment." He said casually.

The clerk looked up at him and smiled "sure thing" she spoke. "What number apartment is it?"

"304" he replied

"Ok here" she said handing him a key "Send regards to your mom" 

"Will do" he replied smiling

Percy climbed the stairs to his mom's apartment he took a deep breath and knocked. It wasn't the first time he saw his mom after the war, he was just nervous. 

"Paul, honey can you get that?" he heard his mom say.

"Yeah, give me a minute" he replied

He heard footsteps, and the chain being unlinked, the door opened slightly, then all the way. Paul stood there with a surprised smile on his face. 

"Sally! You might wanna come see this"

Sally walked into view and ran, pushing Paul out of the way engulfing Percy in a massive bear hug.

"OH. MY. GODS!! MY BABY IS BACK!!!!!" Sally scream tears running down her face.

"yeah mom I'm back"

"Come in, come in I have cookies in the oven" 

Percy smiled through the tears coating his eyes. "COOKIES" he breathed

Sally chuckled and ran to get the cookies on a plate. Paul and Percy shook hands. Sally came back a short while later and handed Percy a plate of blue cookies. 

"What's going on?" questioned his mom

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"something is obviously wrong"

That was Sally Jackson always knowing when something is bothering her son. Percy broke down and told her everything. From Annabeth's and the camps betrayal to his execution and Hades' help. Sally listened horrified. He walked over to his spot on the couch and gave him a huge hug.

◦◦,'°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°',◦◦

Two Months Later

"Percy me and Paul are going out for a bit, can you manage by yourself?" Sally screamed from the door

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Have fun!" He responded

Sally and Paul left to do who knows what and Percy went to his dresser and pulled out his Xbox controller. He went into the living room and turned on the screen. He flopped on the couch and selected a game, Assassins Creed IV Black Flag. He played for about an hour until he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He stalked cautiously to the door, unlocked the chain, and opened it to find... Two grim faced policemen standing there. One tall and blond the other short and brunette.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Percy asked politely 

"Is this the home of Mr. and Mrs. Blofis?"

"Yes. Is something wrong"

"What is your relation to them?"

"They're my parents"

The two policemen looked at each other "Well I'm sorry to inform you but there was an accident. They didn't make it."

Percy felt his world shatter. The only people who stayed by him were gone. For good.   
"Thank you for informing me" Percy managed to croak out.

"Will you be okay?" the blond asked him. Percy was surprised they didn't ask him his age and send off to a children's home until he turned eighteen. But he looked older than he really is.  
"I'll figure something out" he said through tears. "Thank you have a good day"

"We are very sorry for your loss" they simply said before turning away and walking towards the elevator.

Percy closed the door and sunk to his knees. His mother the one who helped him through everything, the one who always had faith in him, the one who stood by him...Gone forever.  
Percy stayed in that position for some time before going into his mom's room and opening up the safe that was there taking some cash. He packed a small knapsack with clothes. Then he walked out his apartment out the building onto the busy streets of Manhattan. he found the nearest Apple Store and bought a teal iPhone 11 pro, asked the clerk to help him set it up and walked back onto the busy streets. He felt safer with a mobile. 

Since he was disowned, he lost his demigod sent, so monsters wont smell him if he used the phone. He dialed a number by heart even though it has been years since he talked to the person. The phone rang for about thirty seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice at the other end questioned sounding tense.

"Hey T, its Percy I was wondering if I can spend the night, something came up"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony couldn't believe it, Fury called a meeting... AGAIN. Does he ever get a break? Well since he got woken up, he decided he's gonna arrive fashionably late. Haha payback. 

~~~The Inevitable Time Skip~~~

Tony walked into the briefing room about twenty-five minutes late and the look on Fury's face couldn't get scarier. 

"Glad you can join us Stark" he spat angrily "Do you wanna tell me why you are twenty-five minutes late?"

"No, I don't think I will"

Tony received one of Fury's wolf glares and tried his best not to flinch. FAIL! He flinched. He sat down on one of the chairs around the circular table. Capsicle was to his right and Bird Brain to his left. Natasha was directly across from him, Thor was at the opposite end of Fury, and Bruce was next to Clint. 

"Now that you're here, we can get to business"

Fury slid a file to Steve "Detain him" was all Fury said. Steve opened it and surprised washed over his face. 

"You want us to detain a kid?" he asked incredulously

"Let me see" Tasha said 

Steve slid it to Tasha, she shook her head. The file got passed around until it reached Tony. And there staring right at his face was a picture of his nephew. Tony immediately stiffened. And everyone noticed

"You ok Stark?" Barton questioned 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just tensed up that's all"

He read the file

Name: Perseus 'Percy' Achilles Jackson

Age: 17

Mother: Sally Jackson

Father: Unknown (lost at sea, presumed dead)

Stepfather(s): Gabe Ugliano (missing presumed dead)  
& Paul Blofis 

Date of birth: August 18, 1998

Hair: Messy Black

Eyes: Sea green

Lives: 156 17th avenue, apartment number 304

Note: Kicked out of 6 schools, most of which he blew up. Dumped class into shark tank, fired Revolutionary War Canon at bus. Connected to unsolved crimes and is suspected of kidnapping his mother at age 12. In the same year he assaulted 3 old ladies on a bus that he later blew up with 2 other people, got into a gunfight with an unidentified biker in the end of August. Suspect of blowing up the St. Louis Arch. Also saw at the scene of Mt. Saint Helens during its eruption. Blew up a car park last summer and was seen traveling with 6 other people in Greece etc.

Threat level: black

Status: Dangerous (Alive)

Suspected terrorist

Must be detained.

"I want him detained in forty-eight hours" Fury said again, and then he walked out of the room.

"So, what do you think?" Natasha asked, "Demigod or not?"

"Demigod definitely" the team answered

"His file is proof"

WAIT!! TONY'S NEPHEW A DEMIGOD!!?? No not possible. He never would of imagined it.

"What do you think Stark?" Bruce 

He was about to answer when JARVIS interrupted us

"Sir, you have a phone call from Perseus Jackson" 

Why was Percy calling him? He hasn't spoken to him in years! Tony thought. Something must of happened.

He got all sorts of looks from the team ranging from confusion to accusation. 

"Uh answer" he managed to say through hid surprise.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hi T" he heard Percy say his voice cracking "Can I spend the night? Something came up"

"Yeah sure, where's Sally?"

"I'll tell you later" 

"Yeah you can come"

"Ok thanks, I'll be there in twenty" he sounded relieved.

He hung up. And Tony turned nervously to face the team. And the table erupted in chaos.

"WHAT THE HELL STARK?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?"

"WHO IS HE?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE" he yelled, gods "CAN YOU ALL CHILL?"

Everyone settled down and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. 

"How do you know him Stark?" Natasha asked 

"Uh well that's complicated" 

"So then uncomplicate it"

"You'll see when he gets here Romanoff, and then I'll explain"

"Fine. But watch out"

Damn that woman is scary. Steve gave him a strange look of disapproval. 

"Sir, Perseus is in the lobby. Shall I send him up?" 

Tony looked at the team briefly before answering. Detaining him was easier then they thought it would be. But Tony wouldn't let them touch his nephew. He smirked inwardly.

"Yeah JARVIS send him up"

"Okay sir"

They waited for about five minutes before they heard a Ding the elevator arrived. Tony got up from his seat and went to greet his long-lost nephew, the team following close behind. It's been at least six years since he saw him last. He stood there awkwardly with a black knapsack hanging on one shoulder. He looked tired and his eyes were tear stained. He was tall and looked very athletic nothing like the skinny eleven-year-old boy he saw six years ago.

"Percy"

"Hi Uncle Tony" 

The team stared at us in shock

"HE'S YOUR NEPHEW?!" Barton yelled in confusion 

"Yeah? And?"

Percy looked very uncomfortable damn them.

"Come Percy let me show you your room"

"K great" he said relieved 

Tony led him back into the elevator and they descended to the floor seventy second. He showed him to his room. Blue walls and a king sized bed, a computer on a desk, and a night table.

"Are they always like that?" Percy asked

"Pardon?"

"The Avengers, are they always like 'Do now Talk later'?"

"No, they're just surprised, that's all. Don't worry about it. You ok Squirt?" Tony said using the old nickname.

He smiled faintly "Not really, Mom and Paul got into an accident and they didn't make it" 

Tony stood there in shock. Sally Dead? Can't be. That's not possible. His tears threatened to spill. He pulled Percy into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Percy. But everything's gonna be fine Ok? You have me and the Avengers, we're gonna be your family"

He smiled a real smile this time "Thanks T, I owe you one"

"you owe me nothing Squirt. Now I better go before the team kills me. Come up when you're ready seventy fifth floor" he replied hurriedly Tony gently kissed the top of his head and then ran down the hallway to the elevator.

~~Time Skip~~

He returned to the living space also known as the Avenger's Floor where the team was waiting for him.

"Explain" was all Natasha said. When did she become the team's spokesperson?

"Well, Howard and Maria adopted a girl named Sally a few year after they adopted me. She grew up and had a kid. That kid's name is Percy Jackson. So, Percy is my nephew. Does that explain your questions?" 

The team stared blankly at him "and no, I have no idea if he's a demigod. But take it easy on him all right? He just lost his mom"

"We have to find out if he's a demigod before Fury. If Fury finds out he's in danger" Steve stated 

"we'll ask him later"

Natasha snorted "yeah like he'll tell us, oh by the way I'm a demigod, now is there any food"

He glared at her "he'll talk, just not to Fury."

"Fury doesn't now about the gods' existence which is fine by me, the less I have to hear about the gods, the better" we all nodded our agreement to her statement.

We heard the familiar ding of the elevator. "he's here"

"Tony?" he called

"In the kitchen Perce" he yelled back

He walked in awkwardly and waved at the team. 

"WE NEED INTRODUCTIONS" Tony shouted

"Um I'm Percy, but you probably knew that considering my file is on the table" he said. Subtle.

"Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow" wow she actually gave him her real name

"Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye

"Steve Rogers or Captain America"

"Bruce Banner also known as Hulk"

"I AM THOR ODINSON!" ouch can he be any louder?

"Well nice to meet you all" he stopped "Are those Pop Tarts!?" 

"Yeah" Barton responded

"Give me" he then ran over to where Clint was sitting and grabbed the box of Pop Tarts.

"I like your kid Stark" Clint said with a smirk

Natasha grew serious and she glared at Hawkeye, she then turned to Percy and asked so straightforward Tony almost choked on air "Are you a Demigod?"

Percy jumped slightly and narrowed his eyes. This is gonna be interesting


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you a demigod?" Natasha repeated

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. What the hell is a demigod?" he answered. HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THE GODS?!! If it weren't for his voice crack and his eyes continuously darting around the room, he might have sold that lie. HE COULDN'T HELP IT!!

She narrowed her eyes "you're lying" 

"Am not" wow he sounded like a child.

She sighed mumbled something in GREEK!? That sounded suspiciously like liar he's a demigod damn I hate these kind of people.

"Hey, you can trust us. Your secret is save with us" Steve said soothingly

Percy snorted "What secret? I have no secret. And I have no idea what you people are talking about" did it sell?

Tony facepalmed dramatically. Wow. Smooth, real smooth. 

"Let's make this easier" he said "we are also demigods" he said gesturing to the team. 

To say Percy was shocked was an understatement and his shock must have been shown on his face because Tony started cracking up.

"Disowned" added Hawkeye

Ok WHAT?! I. Am. The. Most. Confused. And his very intelligent answer was "uh?"

Tony cracked up again "That's your answer?" he asked through fits of laughter

Percy stood there blinking rapidly trying to sort out his confusion The Avengers Demigods?! What?! Who would've thought?

"Uh. Ok. Can someone explain all this? I'm the most confused right now. Can I have a cup of water?" He rambled. And guess what Tony laughed again.

"You should see your face" he wheezed.

"Are you a demigod?" Natasha says once more. Forcefully.

"Uh. I guess you could say that. Don't matter no more considering that I'm disowned"

Now that got a reaction out of the team. Finally. Yes. 

Tony's reaction was one of absolute shock, he fell back into his chair with his mouth open. Natasha's wasn't much different even though she tried to hide it. Clint's reaction wasn't really anything. Bruce had an 'I told you so' look on his face. And Thor was eating pop tarts.

Tony regained his senses "Your disowned?" he asked incredulously "What did you do?"

"Me? Oh, I did nothing. Honest." 

He raised an eyebrow

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!! IT WAS A FALSE ACCUSATION!!" Now the more important question is what did you do?" Percy asked him "and who disowned you?"

the avengers leaned forward 'Would he tell'

"wait...you guys don't know?" 

"Yeah he never told us" Bruce said

"To be fair, we never told him either"

"None of us know how the others were disowned"

"And I'm not gonna tell you" was Tony's ever so snarky reply

"But why? Aren't you guys a team or something?"

"Who's your godly parent" Steve asked avoiding the question

"Uh Poseidon"

That caused a lot of jaw-dropping. 

"WHAT!!?? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OATH?!"

"Oh, the oath is still there, he just broke it, like Zeus." 

Everyone sighed.

"Can I know your godly parents?"

"Hephaestus" Tony grumbled. Oh My Gods! Imagine if Leo found out Tony Stark was his brother.

"Ares" Steve replied. Not surprising. Clarisse is gonna have a field trip.

"Nemesis" That was Natasha. Not expecting that, though it makes sense.

"Athena" Bruce said quietly. He figured

"Apollo" Clint said through a mouthful of Pop tarts. Now that one he could've guessed.

"Cool. I beat Ares in a fight when I was 12. Athena hates me. And Apollo is a jerk"

Cue the jaw dropping. And the screaming. And the confusion. And the head shaking. And the slumping in seats. And the dropping of Pop Tarts. And the Calvin & Hobbes book flying. Wait who was reading Calvin & Hobbes?

"Sit down gentlemen and Natasha, it's story time"

"We're already sitting" inquired Tony.

"Figure of speech Tones. Figure of speech"

All the Avengers leaned forward in their seats. 

"Guys come on. It's a long story you might as well get comfortable and lean back in your seats." 

What?! It's true.

They all gave him a look that said nothing short of 'seriously'.

"I'm being serious" was he really about to do this?

He started his tale.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, yeah. That's my story"

Over the course of his incredible tale the Avengers shifted into various positions.

Clint was laying down on his back on the couch; his head resting in Natasha's lap. He was twirling an arrow between his fingers. And every time he would doze off, Nat would slap his forehead.

Tony was sitting in an armchair, his feet propped up on the coffee table while his hands folded behind his head.

Steve was sitting on the couch opposite from Tony, his feet were crossed.

Bruce was sitting cross legged on the floor.

And Thor was standing, leaning against the wall, Mjolnir at his feet.

Now everyone stared at Percy opened mouthed utterly speechless.

"Wow. That makes Steve's war story sound like a fairy tale."

"Yeah well to be fair, I was disowned before I became Captain America"

"Yeah obviously. Why would Ares disown you if you were the greatest war hero?"

"Whatever idiots. Percy, you are officially crazy"

"Wait! Let me get this straight. Both Kronos and Gaea rose again!? Am I the only one who's seriously confused?" Clint asked dropping his arrow, looking at the six faces in the room.

"Yes Clint, if you weren't so busy dozing off maybe you would understand a little more"

"HEY! I got no sleep last night lady. Chill"

"You're saying you BEAT Kronos and Gaea?"

Percy nodded shifting in his seat for the umpteenth time "Yeah, everything I told you is one-hundred-percent accurate. Ninety-nine-point-nine percent"

"Damn kid, that's crazy"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Don't worry. I'm constantly reminded"

Now while Percy told him all about his quests, he didn't have the courage to talk about his betrayal, or the death of his mom and Paul.

"Wait a minute...if you saved Olympus like ten billion times, why aren't you in Camp Half-Blood? And why did Poseidon disown you?" Bruce asked

Percy looked around uncomfortable, he grabbed a pillow and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Um, so, this new camper came to camp, a son of Apollo. He started spreading lies and rumors about me. Of course, the old campers who fought with me didn't believe him, but the new campers did and started hating me. It wasn't until he started doing things like trashing the Demeter Cabin's flower bed, or destroying some of the Hephaestus Cabin's stuff, and then blaming it on me did everyone start to turn away. I only had the Seven and Nico. But then they turned their backs also, all besides Nico. He's still in the Underworld so I don't think he knows what's going on. And of course, everyone believed him because he's a son of Apollo, so he cant lie. Kinda like Peter from Divergent. And it got worse when the Olympians started believing the lies about me helping Kronos and Gaea during the wars. Zeus sentenced me to death. Hades helped me escape though. Mom and Paul died in a crash"

There was absolute silence in the room.

Tony slowly got up from his chair and went to give the tear stained teen a hug. Percy held on to him like his life depended on him, he cried into Tony's shirt

Clint sat up "What's this Apollo kid's name?" He growled. He absolutely hated when his half siblings were jerks

"Devin Clark" Percy spat with evident venom in his voice

Clint walked over to Percy and pushed Tony out of the way, he hauled Percy to his feet and started dragging him out the door.

"You and I are going to attend someone's funeral"

"CLINT! NO!" Natasha yelled

"Why not? The kid deserves to die"

"We aren't killing anyone today, sit down"

Clint pouted and dropped Percy's arm.

"Besides, then we'd have to go to Camp Half-Blood" Percy pointed out to everyone's horror

"AH, forget it. I'm not going back there. Sorry kid"

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about. I'll get him soon" Percy smiled for the first time in weeks, he finally felt like he could have a new family, like they could be his family.

Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated this story. Sorry.
> 
> Please read this, though. 
> 
> I don't like how all the PJOxAvenger fanfics always make Percy like SO STRONG! WOW, HE CAN BEAT ALL THE AVENGERS SINGLEHANDEDLY! AMAZING! HE DOESNT FLINCH WHEN FURY DOES THAT EXTREMELY TERRIFYING GLARE OF HIS! THE AVENGERS ARE DUMB AS FRICK! THEY DONT KNOW ANYTHING!
> 
> So that's basically the stereotypical PJOxAvengers. No offense to all of you guys who write them. It's just not my thing.
> 
> So this story is going to be a little different. Percy is going to be Percy. He's probably going to join SHIELD. Yeah, most likely. 
> 
> It's not your typical PjoxAvengers.
> 
> The ship is different too. 
> 
> (I read like 1 PercyxPeter, and now I'm obsessed.)
> 
> It's very simple to don't like my writing style or the storyline, then don't read it. I'd rather that than you dissing my work. 
> 
> Criticism is welcome, just no hate. I'd love some feedback. You can comment what you would like to see in this story, and I'll try my best to deliver if it fits with the plot. 
> 
> I'm doing this for fun. 
> 
> Ok, glad I cleared that up. 
> 
> Ok, now back to the story
> 
> (Kind of a short chapter)

Percy got woken up the following morning by Tony gently shaking him.

"Perce, you gotta get up. Also, I hope you don't mind being cuffed."

Cuffed?

Oh right! They're supposed to detain him; he was gonna be led into an interrogation room. They went over this last night.

"nahImfinejustgivemeaminute," Percy mumbled against the pillow.

"Okay then, I'll be in the kitchen; Steve made pancakes."

"yeahokwhateveryousay"

Percy sat up in bed. He looked around the room in the utmost confusion.

"What year is this?"

"It is 2012, sir," Jarvis answered.

"Jesus, I'm going to have to get used to that. And call me Percy please"

"Of course, sir."

'I guess I'll have to get up,' he thought to himself while rolling over in bed.

He debated whether or not he should take a quick shower, but the scary Pirate Dude would be here soon, so he decided not to.

Percy walked into the kitchen wearing a faded blue-green tee and black jeans.

Something smelled delicious.

Steve was making pancakes.

And they were blue!

"What?" He asked

Steve turned around, smiling. "Tony said you had a thing with blue food, so I thought why not if it'll help you feel more at home, then I'll do it. The rest of the team don't mind."

And he was right.

The team didn't look like they cared. They were still stuffing their faces with the pancakes.

Percy took a plate a used a fork to choose his pancakes.

He took an experimental bite.

"Oh, my gods Steve! This is so good!"

Steve laughed a bit "Thanks."

Clint looked up from his miniature stack of pancakes. "So Percy, how did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, thank you."

Clint looked back and forth between Percy and Tony. "Are you sure he's a Stark? Because he actually has manners."

"HEY, I HAVE MANNERS TOO!" Tony protested

"It's too early for your shit," Natasha grumbled.

"Fury will be here soon," Bruce quipped. "We should probably make a plan."

"Spoken like a true Son of Athena," Tony joked.

"Please don't."

"Bruce is right; we need a plan."

"Um, I'll just answer all his questions, right?"

"NO!" They all shouted

Percy winced

"Sorry, he just doesn't know about the gods, and we'd like to keep it that way," Clint explained.

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Tony reassured.

"Sir, Mr. Fury is coming up the elevator," JARVIS interrupted them.

"WAIT! HE ISNT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE UNTIL LATER!" Natasha screamed

"SOMEONE TAKE PERCY!" Tony ordered

"PERCY COME ON!" Clint said, dragging him

"I'M COMING"

Clint led Percy into a white room; he snapped on cuffs (not too tight, thank the gods) and sat him down on the bed.

"Everything's going to be fine, alright. Don't be nervous. Tony wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Percy nodded. 

Clint ran out of the room, leaving Percy alone.

Five minutes later, a man walked in.

He had dark skin and an eyepatch. He was scowling.

His glare was pretty terrifying, Percy had to admit. But he's seen worse.

He still flinched.

The man spoke.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I have some questions for you. It will be in your best interest to answer them truthfully; if not, there will be consequences."

Percy just nodded

**Author's Note:**

> Work is Canon, but different things might happen in like Civil War and a bunch of other places because that's what happens in the story.


End file.
